Haru
by kang jiki
Summary: "berjanjilah padaku kalau kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya"/ "iya aku berjanji padamu"/ "aku kecewa, kau pembohong! Mulai sekarang jangan temui aku lagi! Kau boleh menemuiku jika kau sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu?"/ "sampai kapan pun aku akan berjuang" HAEHYUK STORY, mencoba buat dari mv (ff permintaan )


Haru

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

And other

Synopsis:

"berjanjilah padaku kalau kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya"/ "iya aku berjanji padamu"/ "aku kecewa padamu! Mulai sekarang jangan temui aku lagi! Kau boleh menemuiku jika kau sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu?"/ "sampai kapan pun aku akan berjuang, Hyukkie"

.

.

Rate T, friendship, romantic, and hurt

Warning: cerita pasaran banget, AU, GJ, amburadul, aneh, BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD, dsb

Hanya mengingatkan, tidak suka jangan dibaca

mian kalau judulnya aneh dan mungkin ndak sesuai cerita -_-', karena saia terinspirasi dari lagu haru dan mv china atau thai gitu? lupa! #jangan pukul saia

okelah selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Hyukkie kenapa?" tanya anak berumur 9 tahun dengan surai hitamnya. Anak kecil yang sedang duduk membelakangi temannya ini hanya diam. Pikirannya sedang rumit. Anak bersurai hitam itu tersenyum dan duduk di samping temannya. "Hyukkie, ada apa sih? Kalau Hyukkie sedang bingung, Hyukkie bisa cerita padaku… mungkin Hae bisa membantu"

"Donghae" panggil anak bersurai coklat tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari danau di taman ini. Anak bersurai hitam yang lebih muda darinya itu menyahut. "hiks…" satu isakan itu membuat Donghae membulatkan mata dan segera membalik tubuh sahabatnya. Dia terkejut menemukan leleran air mata di pipi seputih susu itu. Dengan hati-hati Donghae menghapusnya.

"kalau ada sesuatu, Hyukkie bisa cerita! Donghae kan sahabat Hyukkie"

"Donghae hiks… apakah Hae akan terus bersamaku? Menjadi sahabatku? Dan tidak akan berpisah seperti Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung?"

"tentu saja! Donghae tidak akan kemana-mana, Donghae akan selalu ada disini bersamamu"

"berjanjilah padaku kalau kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya" kata anak bersurai coklat bernama Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Donghae segera menautkan jadi kelingking mereka dan tersenyum sambil menggosok rambut Eunhyuk.

"iya aku janji"

"Donghae sudah~ rambutku jadi berantakan tahu!" protes Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Donghae tertawa sampai jatuh dari kursinya, membuat Eunhyuk juga ikut tertawa.

#flasback off

"Donghae! ayo bangun pemalas! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau tidak mau berangkat kekampus?" suara cempreng itu terdengar dari sebuah kamar bernuansa putih. Namja bersurai hitam, bertubuh kekar yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimutnya terpaksa membuka mata sambil menggeliat kecil, saat merasakan cahaya matahari masuk. Dia duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil mengusap matanya. Lalu menatap namja bersurai coklat, bertubuh kurus yang sedang sibuk memunguti baju-baju kotornya yang berserakan dilantai. Namja bersurai hitam bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Membuat obyek yang diperhatikan langsung berbalik dan berkacak pinggang dihadapannya.

"apa?! ini anak bukanya langsung kekamar mandi malah senyum-senyum? Cepat, keburu siang!" Donghae hanya mengangguk dan langsung berjalan kekamar mandi, sebelum menutup pintu dia masih sempat-sempatnya melirik sahabat kecilnya yang sedang membereskan tempat tidur. tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan rupa sahabatnya itu selain manis. Kulit yang seputih susu, rambut coklatnya yang tampak halus, bibir kissablenya yang cantik serta mata bulat coklatnya yang imut. Entah sejak kapan dia merasakan hal ini. Tapi yang jelas dia selalu berdebar setiap kali melihat sahabatnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua tampak menikmati roti bakar dan susu buatan si namja manis. Donghae sibuk memunguti remah bekas rotinya, membuat namja berkulit putih bernama lengkap Lee Eunhyuk itu menggeleng.

"Donghae, apakah kau tidak bisa bangun dan membuat sarapan sendiri? Apa aku harus melakukanya ini setiap hari? Kau tidak bosan?"

"aniya! Aku tidak akan bangun kalau Hyukkie tidak membangunkanku! Aku juga tidak akan makan kalau tidak denganmu"

"aish… kau sudah besar? Masa aku akan selalu membantumu"

"kau tidak mau?"

"bukan begitu, aku takut kalau sewaktu-waktu aku sibuk atau…."

"atau?"

"Donghae~ kau tahu kan kita sudah menginjak dewasa dan waktunya untuk merasakan hal yang dinamakan cinta" jelas Eunhyuk membuat Donghae terdiam. "Donghae…?" tanya Eunhyuk takut. Donghae malah mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pergi. "lho sarapanmu belum habis"

"aku sudah kenyang"

"Donghae tunggu aku~ yaa!"

…haehyuk…

Donghae tampak duduk di bangku bawah pohon. Menikmati suasana taman kampus yang sepi. mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba kesal saat Eunhyuk mengatakan hal tentang cinta. Entahlah, dia bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia kesal saat Eunhyuk bersama dengan orang lain, dia kesal saat Eunhyuk berbicara hal tentang cinta, dia seperti seorang anak yang sangat egois. Tapi pasti ada penjelasan tentang ini semua. Karena dia hanya merasakanya dengan Eunhyuk. Dia tidak pernah berbuat hal ini pada orang lain.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, dengan enggan dia pun mendongak. Disampingnya berdiri seorang namja kekar sambil tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipitnya. Donghae menggeser tubuhnya sehingga namja itu bisa duduk.

"kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah bad mood?" tanya si namja. Donghae tetap diam sambil menatap kedepan. Melihat beberapa anak duduk berpasangan di dekat danau buatan. "wow! Lihat Hae, huuuh body namja itu sexy juga" kata namja berbadan kekar itu sambil menyenggol bahu Donghae.

"Siwon" panggil Donghae. namja kekar bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu menyahut sambil meminum softdrinknya. "cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Siwon sukses menyemburkan minumannya.

"hei kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa tadi pagi kepalamu terbentur? Tumben sekali seorang Lee Donghae, si namja tak tertaklukan bertanya tentang cinta"

"entahlah, mungkin aku sedang jatuh cinta, tapi aku tidak yakin"

"ya baikalah kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat, akan aku jelaskan apa itu cinta" kata Siwon sambil melipat lengan kemejanya. "cinta itu perasaan yang rumit Hae! Kau tidak bisa memprediksi kapan dia muncul… seperti hipnotis yang ajaib! Tidak terduga dan sangat dasyat pengaruhnya" jelas Siwon mantap. Donghae terus memperhatikan sahabat yang terkenal akan keplayboyannya ini. "waktu bersamanya kau akan akan merasa nyaman, hati dan tubuhmu akan hangat, kadang kau bisa salah tingkah karena bingung saat bertatapan dengannya, kau juga merasa ingin selalu memilikinya, ingin selalu bersamanya dan bingung saat dia tidak ada! Kau ingin selalu didekatnya, dan akan bersikap egois jika itu menyangkut dirinya"

"saat kau melihatnya senang, kau akan ikut bahagia dan saat melihatnya sedih kau juga akan ikut sedih dan terluka, kau ingin menghapus air mata itu tapi kau bingung apa yang harus dilakukan"

"sepertinya aku memang mencintainya"

"hei, siapa orang beruntung itu?"

"bukan Won, bukan dia yang beruntung tapi aku! karena aku mencintai orang yang sangat sempurna"

…haehyuk…

Donghae duduk di atap rumah, ditemani secarik kertas, pena dan gitar putih kesayangannya. Inilah hobi seorang Lee Donghae. dia tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau hura-hura atau pergi keluar rumah hanya sekedar untuk ke club mencari teman dan bermain hal-hal yang berbau negative. Dia suka disini, diatap rumah mencari inspirasi untuk lagu ciptaannya. Donghae tergolong namja yang sangat kaku dalam berpikir, dia lebih pintar mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui lirik lagu.

"Donghae" seseorang memanggilnya. Dia melihat kebawah dan menemukan Eunhyuk sedang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum lima jari. Refleks Donghae ikut tersenyum.

"wae?"

"aku bawa susu dan kue kering hasil buatanku! Aku boleh ikut bergabung?"

"kau menyogokku?"

"tidak boleh ya? sudahlah memang aku yang salah!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat kadar imutnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"siapa yang bilang tidak boleh? Nah kajja naik, aku akan memegangi tangganya"

"hihihi gomawo" Eunhyuk naik dengan perlahan, setelah itu dia duduk disamping Donghae.

"mana susu dan kuenya?" tanya Donghae sambil merogoh tas Eunhyuk. Tapi langsung diambil oleh si empunya.

"kau akan kuberi jika mau memaafkanku"

"memaafkanmu? Memang kau pernah berbuat salah?"

"sepertinya tadi pagi Donghae marah, aku jadi tidak enak" kata Eunhyuk dengan kepala menunduk. Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya.

"seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku terlalu terbawa perasaan sampai melibatkanmu, mianhae?" Donghae tersenyum lembut membuat Eunhyuk juga ikut tersenyum.

"baiklah karena kita sama-sama salah, sebagai hukumannya kita harus menghabiskan kue dan susu ini! Harus habis" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan seteremos besar susu dan sekantong kue choco chip.

"mwo? sebanyak ini?"

"iya! Ini hukuman untuk kita berdua! Tenang, aku sudah pintar membuat kue jadi Donghae tidak perlu khawatir, dijamin tidak akan membuat sakit perut"

"hahaha ya sudah ayo mulai" Donghae dan Eunhyuk memakan kue itu sambil bercanda gurau. Sesekali Eunhyuk berbuat jahil dengan memasukkan beberapa kue ke mulut Donghae. membuat mulut itu penuh dan Donghae melotot kesal, dibalas Eunhyuk dengan menjulurkan lidah. Disaat asik bercanda, mata Eunhyuk menemukan secarik kertas dengan coretan khas Donghae. dia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Haru… ini judul lagu barumu Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Donghae yang saat ini membulatkan mata. Dia segera mengambil kertas itu dan melipatnya. "lho Hae! Aku belum selesai baca"

"tidak usah dibaca! Ini lirik gagal kok"

"gagal bagaimana? Tadi lagunya sudah satu bait kok"

"sudahlah aku bilang gagal ya gagal, lirik lagu ini bahkan tidak bisa dilanjutkan!" Donghae menaruh lipatan kertas itu disaku celananya dan kembali diam menatap langit. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae takut sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Donghae marah lagi?"

"ani"

"kalau kau marah, aku sudah tidak punya sogokan lagi! Jangan marah ya?"

"aku tidak marah Hyukkie"

"benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

"aku hanya sedang bingung, mian?"

"bingung? Apa yang kau bingungkan? Kenapa Donghae tidak cerita padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu" kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum lembutnya, Donghae menghembuskan napas dan menunduk.

"Hyukie aku tanya dan jawab dengan jujur! apa yang kau pilih, cinta atau persahabatan?"

"hah?"

"kau pilih saja salah satu"

"tentu saja aku pilih persahabatan"

"wae?"

"karena sahabat itu sulit dicari sedangkan cinta, kita bisa merasakan cinta dengan mudah! Bahkan cinta bisa tumbuh saat dua orang terus bersama"

"kalau kau yakin bahwa tidak akan mencintai seperti itu lagi seumur hidupmu, bagaimana? Apa kau masih mau memilih persahabatan?"

"aku….."

"kau tidak pernah merasakan sebelumnya! Hanya pada orang itu kau merasakan cinta yang begitu besar, bahkan kau sampai lupa bagaimana hidup dengan benar tanpa adanya orang itu disampingmu, apa kau masih memilih persahabatan?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk terdiam cukup lama.

"iya, aku masih memilih persahabatan"

"bahkan kau rela melihatnya dengan orang lain tanpa mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Eunhyuk terdiam. Lama, hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk ragu.

"aku kan pernah bilang, aku tidak mau mengalami nasib seperti Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung!" kata Eunhyuk pelan masih dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung berpisah karena jarak yang berjauhan kan?"

"iya, tapi coba kalau mereka masih menjadi sahabat, jarak sejauh apapun pasti tidak akan berpengaruh! Aku tidak mau, setelah lama menjalin persahabatan, lalu tiba-tiba harus saling berjauhan dan menganggap tidak kenal satu sama lain" jelas Eunhyuk dengan leleran air mata. "hatiku pasti sakit, aku pasti merasa kehilangan! Aku tidak mau hae, hiks… lebih baik aku tidak memiliki perasaan cinta kalau seperti itu jadinya hiks" Donghae terdiam, sebenarnya dia masih ingin melanjutkan perdebatan ini, tapi melihat air mata itu akhirnya dia memeluk sahabat kecilnya.

"mian, aku membuatmu sedih? Mianhae" Donghae mengelus surai coklat itu, mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk yang terus menangis dalam dekapannya. 'aku bahkan membuat orang yang aku cintai menangis? Apakah ini masih boleh dinamakan cinta? Tuhan… apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanya Donghae dalam hati.

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya Eunhyuk datang membangunkan Donghae, merapikan kamarnya dan membuatkan sarapan. Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kejadian semalam. Tapi itu bagus, jadi Donghae tidak perlu merasakan kecanggungan.

"Donghae, nanti jangan pulang dulu ya, tunggu aku!"

"wae?"

"aku ingin pergi ke toko buku! Sepertinya aku harus membeli beberapa buku baru untuk refrensi! Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik kau harus mengantarkanku, nde?" kata Eunhyuk dengan puppy eyesnya. Donghae mengangguk, membuat Eunhyuk bersorak kegirangan.

_skip time_

"buku ini yang kau cari?" tanya Donghae setelah lama mereka berputar-putar di toko. Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil membolak-balik bukunya.

"aku mendapat tugas membuat esai tentang kebudayaan dari Negara lain" kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap sampul bukunya.

"Bali?"

"nde, aku mendapat tema Indonesia tentang pulau bali! Jadi aku harus mencari kebudayaan disana, agama, cara hidup, dan bagaimana pekerjaan mereka"

"wow sepertinya sulit"

"nde, makanya aku perlu refrensi yang banyak! Donghae sih enak jurusan seni, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini"

"hahaha enak katamu? Hei jurusanku juga sangat sulit tahu"

"pembohong! Kau sering libur dan kerjaannya hanya tidur, iya kan?"

"ssstt jangan keras-keras malu tahu didengar orang"

"biarin! Supaya mereka tahu bahwa Donghae hanya seorang pemalas"

"awas, lihat saja kalau pulang! Aku kelitiki kau sampai menangis"

"wek, siapa takut" mereka pun segera membayar buku itu dan pulang. Eunhyuk yang takut dengan ancaman Donghae memilih kabur, dan langsung masuk kerumahnya meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri dijalan. Donghae tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk yang terkadang masih seperti anak kecil. Dia menatap rumah tingkat didepan rumahnya, melihat jendela paling atas, tempat kamar Eunhyuk berada.

"kalau memang seperti ini yang kau pilih Hyukkie, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! tapi kalau suatu saat aku melihatmu bersama orang lain, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Donghae pelan. "apa kau tidak memperdulikan perasaanku Hyukkie?"

…haehyuk…

"Donghae-ah ayo bangun! Donghae!" teriakan cempreng itu membuat Donghae bangun dengan enggan. Dia duduk ditepi tempat tidur berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"ada apa sih Hyukkie? Ini kan hari libur?"

"iya aku tahu! Tapi temani aku ke pantai ya?"

"pantai? Sekarang?"

"iya Hae, ayo~ aku ingin kepantai"

"mana ada pantai disini Hyukkie? Kau harus kepulau Jeju baru menemukan pantai yang indah" kata Donghae sambil menggusap matanya. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"aku ingin kepantai Hae! Aku ingin kepantai seperti yang aku baca di buku ini" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan buku berjudul 'Bali island' pada Donghae. "kau tahu Hae setelah aku baca buku itu aku jadi ingin ke Bali, sepertinya sangat menyenangkan liburan disana" ujar Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. Donghae menatapnya lalu mengalihkannya pada gambar dibuku itu.

"aku ingin merasakan bermain di pantai! Saat pasir putih masuk ke sela-sela jari seperti mengelitik, bermain ombak yang bergerak bergulung-gulung. Berteduh dibawah pohon kelapa sambil merasakan angin laut yang sepoy-sepoy dan terakhir melihat sunset yang indah! aku ingin kesana Hae?"

"sepertinya kau sangat ingin pergi?"

"nde! Aku ingin kesana bersama orang yang aku sayang, aku ingin merasakan kencan disana, ah bukan! Aku malah ingin menikah disana! Pasti menyenangkan" kata-kata Eunhyuk itu membuat Donghae terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil.

"kalau bersamaku? Hyukkie mau?" tanya Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat.

"aku mau, aku mau! Aku ingin kesana bersamamu, Hae! Ke pantai, ke gunung, belanja, bersepeda, mencoba spa, naik perahu, makan seafood oh aku tidak bisa makan itu! Hehehe kau yang makan, aku minum kelapa muda saja! terus apa lagi ya?" Donghae tersenyum mendengar ocehan sahabatnya ini dia lalu menggosok puncak rambut Eunhyuk. Membuat rambut itu berantakan.

"yaaa rambutku!"

"hehehe, buatkan aku susu hangat"

"mwo? kenapa aku? buat saja sendiri" kata Eunhyuk sambil menata kembali rambutnya. Donghae mengajaknya lagi membuat Eunhyuk mengerucut kesal. "igh Donghae! jangan nakal dong!"

"sudah buatkan sana! Ini hukuman karena membangunkanku disaat libur! Cepat"

"huuuh dikira aku pembantu apa?" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke dapur. Donghae terus menatap buku itu dalam diam. Membaca judul serta melihat gambarnya berulang kali. Namja pemilik angel smile ini tersenyum.

"mungkin tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan"

…haehyuk…

Seminggu kemudian…

"baiklah kelas selesai, terimakasih untuk kerjasama kalian? Selamat siang" songsaenim bertubuh tambun itu keluar kelas. Setelahnya para mahasiswa juga ikut keluar. Tampak Donghae membereskan bukunya dengan terburu-buru kedalam tas.

"Donghae! ayo karaoke! Aku dengar ada tempat karaoke baru didekat stasiun! aku traktir" kata Siwon sambil menyandarkan tubuh di tembok.

"tidak bisa aku sibuk hari ini"

"sibuk apa? ini kan hari sabtu Hae? Ya sudah besok minggu?"

"besok aku juga tidak bisa" kata Donghae tanpa menatap Siwon.

"jangan bilang kau bekerja lagi?" tanya Siwon yang dihadiahi anggukan si namja tampan. "bukanya kerja sambilanmu hanya hari Selasa, Rabu dan Kamis ya?"

"tidak, waktu itu aku sudah menambah kerja sambilanku"

"mwo? jadi cerita teman-teman benar, yang menemukanmu baru pulang jam 1 malam itu?" tanya Siwon yang kembali dihadiahi anggukan Donghae. "setiap hari kau melakukannya?" Donghae mengangguk tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"kau gila!? Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau mau sampai berbuat hal seperti ini? Kau tidak memperdulikan tubuhmu? Donghae, mesin saja bisa rusak jika dipergunakan setiap hari, bagaimana dengan tubuh?"

"Siwon aku bukan dirimu yang langsung bisa meminta orang tua saat menginginkan sesuatu! Ingat, Orang tuaku sudah meninggal"

"iya aku tahu, jadi jangan membahas itu! Tapi, tidak harus berbuat hal seperti ini? Yang kau lakukan malah sama saja bunuh diri?"

"aku tidak berbuat seekstreme itu? Lagipula aku tahu sampai sejauh mana tubuhku dapat bertahan, jadi kau tenang saja oke! Oh iya jangan memperitaukan siapa-siapa khususnya Hyukkie" pernyataan Donghae membuat Siwon terdiam.

"hei, apa ini semua untuk sahabatmu?" tanya Siwon yang membuat Donghae terdiam. "apa tebakanku selama ini benar jika kau menyukai sahabatmu itu?"

"aku berusaha mendapatkannya Won? Aku sangat mencintainya, sampai aku takut kehilangannya! Aku tidak mau dia jatuh ketangan orang lain, jadi aku harus secepatnya mencari uang untuk mengajaknya ke Bali"

"Bali? Kerja sambilan sampai seperti itu karena ingin ke bali? Donghae~ kau lupa dengan penyakit jantungmu? Mendiang ahjussi dan ahjumma menitipkanmu pada orangtuaku kan! jadi kalau ada sesuatu padamu, aku dan keluargaku bisa dituntut orangtuamu disurga"

"sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, aku pergi dulu!" Donghae berlari keluar menyisahkan Siwon yang menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap keras kepala sahabatnya itu.

…haehyuk…

"Donghae"

"iya bos!"

"kau cuci semua piring ini, lalu bersihkan ruangan serta meja kursi sebelum menutup tokonya! Paham?"

"paham bos"

"baiklah, aku tinggal dulu" setelah si pemilik café menutup pintu, Donghae langsung berdiri bersandar di dinding. Dia mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Dengan sempoyongan Donghae mengambil obat berwarna merah dikantongnya dan langsung menelannya lalu meminum segelas air kran.

"berusahalah Donghae, demi Hyukkie… demi orang yang sangat kau cintai! Mungkin Hyukkie akan mengubah semua pemikirannya saat aku bisa mengajaknya ke Bali! Apapun akan aku lakukan demi dia" Donghae merasakan handphone disaku celananya bergetar, memperlihatkan satu nama 'my jewel'. Dengan senyum menawan dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"yobosheo"

"_yaa Donghae kemana saja sih?"_ tanya Eunhyuk dengan penekanan ditiap kata.

"waeyo Hyukkie?"

"_aku hanya bertemu denganmu pagi, setelah berangkat kekampus kau langsung menghilang! Rumahmu juga selalu tertutup, kau kemana Donghae?"_

"hehehe mian, aku dapat tugas yang sulit! Makanya aku harus menginap dirumah Siwon"

"_apakah harus setiap hari?"_

"kenapa? Kau merindukanku nde?"

"_aish, mana mungkin aku merindukan ikan nemo! Aku hanya kesepian disini, tidak ada teman ngobrol tahu"_

"mianhae, aku benar-benar sibuk? Kau jangan marah ya?"

"_apakah sesibuk itu? Sampai tidak ada waktu untuk pulang? Sampai melupakanku? Donghae menyebalkan!"_ Eunhyuk langsung menutup telponnya. Membuat Donghae menghembuskan napas berat.

"mian Hyukkie, tapi ini juga demi kita berdua" setelah meletakkan handphone disaku celana, Donghae kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dalam hatinya terus berharap semoga Eunhyuk tidak marah dan mau mengerti.

Tiga hari kemudian, Eunhyuk memutuskan melakukan rutiritas harianya. Yaitu pergi kerumah Donghae dan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tidak bertemu Donghae selama beberapa hari entah kenapa membuat perasaannya aneh. Dia merasa sangat kehilangan dan sedih.

Dengan perlahan dia menggoyang gundukan besar itu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Eunhyuk hanya menggoyangkan tubuh Donghae tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya. Kepala Donghae menyembul dari balik selimut, membuka mata dengan enggan berniat mencari tahu siapa yang berani membangunkannya. Kesadaran Donghae langsung terkumpul saat tahu orang itu adalah Eunhyuk.

"bangun dan lekas mandi! Aku akan buatkan sarapan" kata Eunhyuk canggung dan langsung berjalan pergi. Menyisahkan Donghae yang tetap menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Di meja makan. Kecanggungan itu begitu terasa. Apalagi Eunhyuk terus menundukkan kepala. Donghae menghembuskan napas dan meletakkan sumpitnya.

"masih marah padaku?" tanya Donghae pelan, membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajah.

"siapa yang marah"

"Hyukkie? Aku tahu! Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku"

"sebenarnya apa yang Donghae lakukan? Tugas apa sampai kau jarang pulang? Lihat! Bahkan sekarang Donghae memiliki lingkaran mata? Donghae pasti jarang tidur dengan benar, iya kan?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah lama terdiam. Donghae sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum melihat mimic wajah namja manis dihadapannya.

"kau menghawatirkanku?"

"tentu saja!" jawab Eunhyuk langsung. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan tatapan. Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk masih dengan senyumannya.

"aku melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan" perkataan Donghae itu membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya.

"maksudmu?"

"sudahlah… tidak usah dipikirkan! Cepat makan, aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

"tapi kuliahnya?"

"kita bolos saja hari ini"

"lho tapi kan…."

"tidak usah cerewet dan cepatlah makan!"

"ba-baiklah…" kata Eunhyuk takut.

…haehyuk…

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana Hae? Kenapa sampai naik bus?" tanya Eunhyuk entah yang keberapa kali.

"kau juga akan tahu nanti" jawab Donghae masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Membuat Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir kesal dan memilih melipat tangan sambil menatap keluar jendela. Keheningan diantara mereka membuat Eunhyuk bosan dan memilih tidur. Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya dan tersenyum saat kepala Eunhyuk terjatuh kesamping. Dengan perlahan dia membawa kepala itu kepundaknya lalu mengelusnya pelan.

'sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bosan melihat wajah ini' katanya dalam hati.

Satu jam kemudian, bus berhenti di halte. Donghae segera membangunkan Eunhyuk dan mereka turun. Eunhyuk yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar sedikit sempoyongan hampir jatuh kalau saja Donghae tidak ada disampingnya.

"mianhae"

"kumpulkan dulu nyawamu! Aku akan segera kembali"

"aish… baiklah" Eunhyuk duduk di kursi halte. Membusungkan tubuhnya sambil menguap. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya dia menatap sekeliling. melihat kota yang begitu ramai. "ini kan daerah tempat Donghae bekerja sambilan! Kenapa dia membawaku kesini?"

"kau sudah bangun?"

"tentu saja ikan! Aku kan bukan pemalas" kata Eunhyuk sambil menjulurkan lidah. Donghae mencubit hidung Eunhyuk hingga memerah dan memberikan susu kotak yang sengaja dibelinya.

"Donghae"

"hem"

"kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? bukanya ini daerah tempatmu bekerja? Oh dan jangan katakan 'kau juga akan tahu nanti' aku muak mendengarnya" perkataan Eunhyuk hanya dibalas diam oleh Donghae. membuat namja manis ini mengerutkan alis. "kenapa malah diam?"

"katanya aku tidak boleh berkata hal itu, padahal itu jawabannya"

"kau semakin menyebalkan"

"benarkah?"

"tanya saja pada tanganku" kata Eunhyuk sambil membuang muka. Donghae tersenyum dan mengandeng tangan seputih susu itu.

"nah kajja, katanya mau tahu" Eunhyuk diam melihat senyum lembut itu. tanpa banyak bertanya dia berdiri, dan mengikuti langkah Donghae dengan masih berpegangan tangan.

"aku menemukan tempat ini secara tidak sengaja, saat pulang dari kerja sambilan" jelas Donghae sambil membawa Eunhyuk masuk ke sebuah gedung. Eunhyuk mengangguk masih tetap menatap sekeliling.

Saat ini mereka masuk kedalam sebuah gedung seni. Berbagai jenis lukisan, patung dan benda seni lainya terpajang secara indah di setiap sisi gedung. Memanjakan mata pengunjung yang hadir disana.

"kita sudah sampai, lihatlah" kata Donghae dengan senyum lebarnya. Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapan. Namja bersurai coklat ini membulatkan mata melihat lukisan berukuran besar didepannya.

"pantai" katanya pelan. Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"indah kan, saat melihat lukisan ini aku langsung teringat padamu! Walaupun hanya sebuah lukisan tapi seperti nyata"

"ini sungguh menakjubkan" kata Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Donghae meliriknya dan kembali tersenyum.

"kau suka?" tanya Donghae setelah lama terdiam. Eunhyuk langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "syukurlah… suatu saat aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke pantai yang asli! Bahkan lebih indah dari lukisan ini"

"hah apa? Donghae mengatakan sesuatu"

"tidak! kau sudah puas melihatnya, ayo kita makan siang! Aku sudah lapar"

"setelah makan kita jalan-jalan ya? tanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku bolos"

"iya Hyukkie baby"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu Lee Donghae pabo!"

"kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"bukan urusanmu!"

"Hyukkie merona! Benarkan?"

"tidak kok"

"tidak salah kan?"

"igh Donghae awas ya!"

Mereka menghabiskan hari ini dengan gembira. Makan hamburger ditaman, bermain bersama anak-anak yang ada disana, berfoto box ria, memasuki toko besar tanpa berniat membeli, membantu seorang ibu menjual bunga, dan masih banyak lagi. bahkan mereka sampai tidak menyadari sore hari telah tiba.

Saat ini mereka duduk di halte. Menunggu bus untuk kembali kerumah. Keheningan diantara mereka pecah saat Eunhyuk tertawa sambil mencengkram perutnya.

"hahaha mulut Hae seperti ikan! Ya memang Donghae ikan sih?" Donghae yang tidak terima segera merebut foto itu.

"tidak! mana ada ikan setampan aku?"

"ada, pangeran duyung di spongebob"

"itu kartun untuk anak kecil, myeolchi"

"yaa! Jangan panggil aku myeolchi, ikan badut"

"lalu apa? eum monyet?"

"Donghae menyebalkan!" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Donghae tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat sikap kekanakan namja manis ini. Mereka kembali diam.

"hemm… oh baby~ Ireon gibun cheoeumiya baby, Ireon sarang cheoeumiya baby…"

"apa itu lagu barumu, Hae?"

"hah? Oh eum ti-tidak! itu lagu sebuah boyband! Dan aku lupa nadanya" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum canggung. Dia sungguh tidak menyadari bahwa tadi sedang bernyanyi. Suasana hatinya yang bahagia membuat nada-nada itu keluar begitu saja. "busnya sudah datang, kajja" Donghae bersyukur bus itu datang disaat dia kebingungan dan takut akan pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti hanya menuruti Donghae masuk kedalam bus.

…haehyuk…

"hah… kalau tidak ada Donghae apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya seorang namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Eunhyuk. Dia tengah asik menatap layar handphonenya sambil menyanggah kepala. "aish… bahkan semua smsku tidak ada yang dibalas, ditelfon tidak diangkat! Maunya apa sih? Tunggu, kalau si ikan tidak masuk kenapa Siwon masuk? Lebih baik aku tanyakan padanya" saking semangatnya Eunhyuk tidak sadar ada orang dibelakangnya. Saat dia berbalik tabrakan itu pun tidak bisa dihindari. Naasnya, namja yang ditabrak Eunhyuk sedang membawa minuman, dan akhirnya jatuh di kemeja putihnya.

"mi-mianhamnidha! Mian…" kata Eunhyuk takut, saking takutnya namja manis ini terus menundukkan wajah.

"Yaa kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Berani sekali kau mengotori bajunya?"

"aish… anak ini memang harus diberi pelajaran" Eunhyuk menutup matanya takut, saat salah satu dari kelima namja itu mengangkat tanganya.

"sudahlah, jangan bertindak kasar" perkataan lembut itu membuat Eunhyuk berani melirik kedepan. Dia terdiam menatap seorang namja tampan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya. "gwenchana?" tanya namja itu, yang dibalas Eunhyuk dengan anggukan kaku. "hei kalian malah menakut-nakutinya! Sudah sana pesan makanan" tidak butuh suruhan dua kali keempat namja itu meninggalkan tempat. Namja bersurai hitam dengan wajah tampan ini membantu Eunhyuk duduk , setelah itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"mianhae, mereka itu memang sedikit galak! Tapi sebenarnya baik! Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa kan?"

"n-nde, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf! aku mengotori bajumu"

"hahaha ini? Sudah biasa, tidak usah di pikirkan! Saking biasanya aku selalu membawa baju ganti di tas"

"benarkah?"

"nde! Tadi itu juga kesalahanku, aku memang terlalu ceroboh" namja itu tersenyum begitupun Eunhyuk.

"ini makanannya tuan muda" kata salah satu dari keempat namja. Mereka duduk disamping namja tampan yang sejak tadi tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk.

"aish… sudah aku bilang berapa kali jangan panggil tuan muda saat diarea kampus!" kata namja tampan tadi dengan wajah kesalnya. Keempat namja di sampingnya mengangguk takut. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat adegan ini. "oh iya, kita belum berkenalan! Namaku Hwang Chansung dari fakultas ekonomi! Ini teman-temanku"

"Nickhun Horvejkul, panggil saja Nickhun! Mian karena hampir memukulmu"

"aku Taecyeon, salam kenal"

"Jang Wooyoung, mian karena bersikap kasar"

"Lee Junho imnidha" Eunhyuk tersenyum saat kelima namja ini memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lee Eunhyuk imnidha, tidak usah minta maaf? hehe ini juga kesalahanku"

"Eunhyuk? Oh kau pernah ikut perlombaan dance mewakili kampus kan?"

"nde, darimana Chansung-ssi tahu?"

"tentu saja aku tahu! Namamu itu sudah terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa ekonomi"

"jinjja?"

"nde! sayang sekali waktu itu aku tidak bisa melihat perlombaannya! Aish menyebalkan" gerutu namja bersurai hitam bernama Chansung. "keempat namja ini juga tidak bisa mencarikanku video perlombaan itu! padahal aku sangat penasaran, saking penasarannya, aku sampai tidak bisa tidur"

"hahaha benarkah sampai seperti itu?"

"lho ini serius Eunhyuk! Aku sungguh penasaran"

"aku punya video rekamannya"

"sungguh?"

"nde, kalau Chansung-ssi mau aku akan copykan"

"uwaaaa! Gomawo Eunhyuk"

"bagaimana kalau besok bertemu di sini"

"aniya! Besok kelamaan! Pulang kuliah bagaimana! Kuliahku juga sudah habis"

"aku masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi"

"tidak apa-apa aku akan menunggumu, oh iya berikan nomor handphonemu, nanti aku tunggu di pintu gerbang"

"baiklah, aku permisi dulu" Eunhyuk membungkuk lalu berjalan pergi. Chansung tetap memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan seringainya.

Dilain tempat.

Donghae merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Tidak pernah dia menemukan pelanggan sebanyak itu.

"Donghae!"

"oh nde bos" Donghae menghampiri namja berkacamata pemilik café tempatnya bekerja ini. Namja itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat.

"ini kan bukan tanggal gajian bos?"

"anggap saja itu upah dari kerja kerasmu" perkataan itu membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar. Dia membuka amplopnya dan terkejut melihat sejumlah uang di dalamnya.

"uwaaah banyak sekali"

"hari ini café tutup lebih cepat dan besok kau bisa beristirahat"

"maksudnya?"

"besok aku akan menutup café…kau tahu kan istriku rewel minta diajak jalan-jalan" kata sang bos malu, Donghae tersenyum maklum. "pergunakan libur satu hari ini dengan baik! Aku tidak mau sampai karyawanku jatuh sakit, nanti dikira aku menggunakan system kerja rodi lagi"

"nde bos"

"kau juga bisa pergunakan uang itu untuk namja incaranmu! Yah sambil menunggu uang untuk pergi ke bali, Hehe… sudah ya selamat malam" setelah bosnya pergi, Donghae membulatkan mata.

"sejak kapan bos tahu, aish orang itu sungguh menakutkan!" seru Donghae sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Setelah menutup café, Donghae berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang ramai. sesekali dia melirik stan-stan yang berjejer rapi di kanan kiri. Donghae terdiam melihat satu stan di pojok jalan. Setelah mengeratkan jaket biru tuanya dia berjalan mendekati stan itu.

"bisa tolong buatkan untuk hurup D&E"

"oh tentu saja, tolong tunggu sebentar" Donghae tersenyum sambil menatap langit. 'walaupun tidak seberapa semoga Hyukkie suka'

…haehyuk…

Donghae berjalan, sambil sesekali menatap kalung yang digenggamnya, membuat namja berwajah tampan ini langsung tersenyum. Memperlihatkan senyum angelicnya yang mempesona.

"besok, aku harus pergunakan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan Hyukkie! Dia pasti sangat marah karena kesibukanku, aku juga perlu minta maaf" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan Eunhyuk tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Senyum lebar langsung terlukis di wajah bak pangeran itu.

Diotak namja tampan ini hanya ada satu pikiran, pergi untuk menemui Eunhyuk. Tapi, belum sempat mengambil satu langkah dia melihat seorang namja keluar dari rumah Eunhyuk. Mereka tampak mengobrol sambil tertawa.

Tidak beberapa lama, namja itu menggosok pipi Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya yang terparkir persis didepan rumah Eunhyuk. Sebelum mobil itu pergi, si namja sempat melambaikan tangan. Eunhyuk menampakkan gummy smilenya sambil membalas lambayan itu. Donghae yang melihat adegan didepannya hanya bisa diam dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"siapa namja itu? kenapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab? Hyukkie, mungkinkah?"

.

.

.TBC

.

.

Yuhuuuuuuuu #teriak dari kolong tempat tidur haehyuk

I am back, yeah I am back #nari mamacita

Selamat tahun baru ya…! tahun yang baru semangat juga harus baru donk! Oyi #ditendang hae

Hae: telat woooy telat! Author gila! Uda mau February baru ucapin selamat

Me: #pundung, mianhae semuanya saia hiatus untuk waktu yang lama, kira-kira satu bulan lebih ya? maafkan saia, maaf #bow

Masalah saia tentang si min menikah uda teratasi, biarlah si bang kelinci itu kawin, yang jelas dihati saia kyumin is real~ tu bang kyu juga mendukung kok! #toss bareng kyu

Untuk kali ini saia bawa ff abal dan gj lain hasil ciptaan otak galauan saia, maaf yang lain belum selesai malah buat cerita lagi, soalnya yang lain masih tahap pembuatan…

Hae: kemana aja lu baru buat

Me: huwaaaa pertama saia galau kedua saia sibuk qaqa

Hae: alesan aja lu bilang aja males #tendang pantat

Me: aish si baba ikan itu pemarah banget, kenapa coba? #mikir keras

Karena saia takut membuat kalian menunggu lama, dan mengira saia berhenti akhirnya saia post cerita gueje ini mian….

Untuk para riders saia tidak akan berhenti kok, karena otak saia sudah terkontaminasi haehyuk dan saia tidak ingin mengalaminya sendiri… jadi saia harus menularkan sampai akhirnya haehyuk sungguhan menikah #berdoa

Saia juga uda sayang ama para pembaca hehehe, kalian sungguh luar biasa!

Terutama untuk si isroie 106 hehe gomawo nde? sudah mendukung saia #peluk

Okelah see you next chap


End file.
